Love Me
by KlainesSecretChild
Summary: A series of unrelated slash drabbles between different, sometimes random, male/male pairings.
1. Kurt and Blaine: Not the First Time

Love Me

**Slash drabbles. All boy x boy. Different pairings each chapter. No chapter relates to any previous or future chapters.**

* * *

Chapter 1- Not the First Time

Kurt settled on Blaine's bed whilst Blaine went to fetch some snacks and drinks for their movie marathon. Little did he know, they wouldn't get around to watching a movie that night.

Blaine returned carrying a tray full of Popcorn, Diet Coke, chocolate pieces and gummy bears. He set the tray down on his table and looked at Kurt.

"God, it's hot tonight. Don't you think?" Blaine fanned himself dramatically.

"Now that I think about it, yeah it is." Kurt replied smoothly. Blaine fisted the bottom of his polo and pulled it over his head, exposing his muscular body.

"You don't mind, do you?" Blaine checked. Kurt was speechless. He just shook his head instead as he was incapable of forming any coherent sentence at the sight of his boyfriend's naked chest.

"B-Blaine, we've seen everything of each other already. Anyway, why would I complain exactly?" Kurt winked at his loving boyfriend as Blaine clambered onto the bed next to Kurt, pulling the covers over both of them. Kurt planted his head on Blaine's chest and cuddled closer to him. His fingers ran their smooth surfaces over the flesh teasingly. Blaine shuddered and had to stop Kurt's digits running over his skin (very reluctantly).

"Kurt…I thought we were watching movies tonight."

"We can…afterwards." Kurt purred seductively. His own shirt was removed from his body, leaving them both half naked.

Kurt straddled Blaine and smashed their mouths together, kissing him passionately. Blaine returned the kiss with just as much heat as his boyfriend. They shrugged the covers away from them as their toes scrunched up in pleasure. Kurt undid the button on Blaine's jeans and pulled them down, revealing the very large bulge that had formed underneath Blaine's Calvin Klein boxers. Kurt's teeth clamped down on the waistband of the material and eased them down slowly, causing Blaine's erection to stand at its full nine inches. Kurt moaned at the sight of his boyfriends' member, reminiscing about the last time they had had sex. Kurt had been high with pleasure for the duration it had been that good.

Kurt licked from the base to the tip, eliciting a deep moan from Blaine. Blaine tweaked Kurt's sensitive nipples, causing Kurt to mimic Blaine's moan. Kurt's nipples were his weak point. Toying with his nipples, Blaine bucked his hips into his boyfriends' mouth. Kurt took all nine inches into his mouth at once, burying his nose into the curly pubic hair at the base. Blaine whistled with pleasure, pushing Kurt's head towards him, holding him there. Not wanting the fun to end too early, Blaine released Kurt and pounced onto him. He removed Kurt's pants and boxers, exposing a very similar cock to what Blaine's was, just eight and a half inches, but still a very delicious cock. Blaine bobbed up and down on Kurt's cock licking the tip, making the hairs on Kurt's arms stand on edge.

Kurt's nails raked along Blaine's back gently, but just forcefully enough to unleash Kurt's pleasure.

"Kurt." Blaine breathed.

"Yes?"

"We should swap afterwards." Blaine answered. To make them both fully enjoy the night, they were going to both take turns fucking each other.

"I'd love that."

Blaine jumped back onto the bed, lying on his back. Kurt straddled him once more, but this time his lowered himself onto Blaine's engorged length, not bothering with protection, knowing that their only times were with each other. Kurt impaled himself onto Blaine's cock, wincing in minor irritation. Shortly after, Blaine began to thrust his hips upwards, smacking against Kurt's prostate. Kurt growled with pleasure overwhelming him. Kurt's growl was like music to Blaine's ears, and that only made him more aroused, causing him to shoot his thick ropes of hot cum into Kurt's ass. They remained there, panting, until Kurt's removed Blaine's cock from his ass and flipped Blaine over, so he was on his hands and knees. Kurt grasped Blaine's cock in his hand and toyed with it as Blaine hadn't lost his boner since his orgasm, a feature which Kurt loved. Kurt slowly pushed his large, thick cock into Blaine's tight ass. They had never done it like this before. Blaine was always topping, something that they were both comfortable with. Blaine squealed in pain, but it slowly morphed into pleasure. Kurt pumped Blaine's still hard cock in time to his urgent thrusts into Blaine's ass. Kurt's balls slapped against Blaine's bubble butt and Kurt smacked it for good measure.

Kurt reached his high and shot his load into Blaine's ass before they collapsed into panting messes.

"You're so beautiful." Blaine remarked as Kurt flopped next to him, hair still perfectly done.

"So are you." Kurt replied, kissing his boyfriend's head.

"How about we shower?"

"That sounds good."

"I have a better idea. Let's shower together."

Kurt smiled, anticipating Round Two.

* * *

**A/N: Gah, I love me some slash. Review!**


	2. Sam and Puck: Party Time

Chapter 2

**Sam/Puck. **

**So this is the long awaited Chapter 2. Enjoy! I did! :) **

**Disclaimer: I suppose I should begin doing these again. I don't own Glee or the characters. **

A party at Puck's house was always going to be a bad idea. Well, so Sam thought. But that was before Truth or Dare.

Santana was the one to blame, or thank, depending on which way you looked at it. Sam was going to thank her very, very much. As soon as those words escaped her lips, Sam was in heaven.

"Okay, Trouty Mouth. You dare is…You have to go into Puck's bedroom without any clothes on and don't come out for forty minutes."

They had stumbled, naked, into Puck's surprisingly pristine bedroom and fell onto the bed. Their mouths attacked each others fiercely, both hot studs fighting for sexual domination. Puck tweaked Sam's nipples and drunk in the sounds of Sam's deep moan. Both boys were fully erect now. Puck at his impressive ten, but Sam ahead at eleven inches long. It was thick too and perfect for Puck. Puck slid down Sam's body as they stood up and admired the engorged member that was in front of him. His tongue darted out and flicked the leaking head. He wrapped his mouth around the blonde boys' manhood and bobbed up and down, the tip hitting the back of Puck's throat. Sam's knees buckled and he thrusted his hips and forced Puck to take in the whole eleven inches, the Jewish boy gagging and pulling away.

"Fuck, you're so hot." Puck gasped as Sam plunged his cock back into Puck's wet mouth.

Sam pulled out before he could orgasm, wanting to spill his load into Puck's tight asshole. Sam nibbled on Puck's nipple, eliciting a long moan from him. Puck pushed Sam onto the floor and grabbed his head firmly, directing it onto his circumcised, throbbing member. Sam deep throated Puck for a few seconds until Puck pushed him back so he could buck his hips, enjoying the pleasurable sensation of the blowjob that the big lipped blonde was giving him. Sam stood and pushed Puck onto the bed, so he lay on his back. Spreading his legs, Sam took full control. Sam rolled on a condom that he found on Puck's bedside table and positioned his large cock at Puck's excited entrance.

Powerfully, Sam plunged his member into Puck's hole, smashing against his prostate. Puck grasped his cock and jerked himself off but Sam slapped his hand away.  
"I'll do you later." Sam lay back against the wall and clutched Puck's cock guiding him towards his own. Puck daringly dropped onto Sam's cock, impaling himself with the eleven inch flesh. Readying himself again, Puck rocked himself, leaning forwards and backwards. Bouncing on top of Sam's manhood, Puck let out a ragged moan. Sam thrusted in time to Puck's bobbing and flicked the head of Puck's cock, exciting the Jewish boy more. Sam gave one last forceful thrust before shooting his thick semen into the condom. Puck rode out his orgasm until he removed himself from Sam's cock.

"My turn." Puck growled, hornier than ever. Puck knelt on the bed and grasped Sam's waist tightly. Not bothering with a condom, Puck smashed into Sam's virgin ass, his balls whipping against the pale flesh. Puck thrusted into the bigger boy hard and grabbed his dick simultaneously. Sam gasped as Puck hit his prostate. Puck shot thick ropes of cum into the blonde as they both moaned loudly.

They relaxed, panting from their 'exercise'.

"You think it's been forty minutes?" Sam asked.

"Feels like a lifetime." Puck said, kissing Sam passionately.

"We should do this again."

"Duh. That was fucking great!"

And it was.

* * *

**A/N: Oof! That was fucking hot to write. When I write, I imagine and you can see where this went. The next chapter of _The Taming Of Jake Puckerman_ and _In My Life _will be along soon! Goodbye, my pretties! xx *lessthanthree*. :D**


	3. Ryder and Jake: Born From Love

Love Me

**Well after much consideration, I've decided this next chapter will be Jake/Ryder plainly because they're both so hot.**

* * *

**Chapter 3**

**One month ago**

Jake and Ryder's friendship only grew stronger ever since they'd in turn helped each other out. Ryder's spelling and reading was greatly improving and Jake wasn't receiving any racist comments or getting involved in any fights or little brawls. He even ditched his scooter and actually walked around school and he actually attended lessons instead of bunking. They'd both helped each other and they appreciated it more than the other knew. Soon enough, it wasn't just a bromance anymore. It was romance.

**Present Day **

"Hey Jake!" Ryder jogged over to his boyfriend, kissing him lovingly.

"Hey Ry!" Jake stroked Ryder's arm soothingly.

"Are we still on for tonight?"

"Course we are, baby. I need to introduce you to Jake Junior." Jake grinned.

"I am very much looking forward to meeting him. I'm sure we'll be very close." Ryder laughed.

"Now scram. I have Psychology." Jake joked and spun around his boyfriend. "Wait for me by my truck!" He called one last time before strutting away to Psychology.

Ryder had Chemistry, and he could not concentrate. He could read a lot more of the words now, so his confidence grew. Chemistry was one of the subjects he grasped easily, so it wasn't too bad. Whilst calculating the Relative Atomic Mass of Carbon, Ryder encountered a little problem. By little, really, really big was meant. Ryder shifted uncomfortably and waiting impatiently for the last period to be over.

The bell let out a shrill ring and Miss James dismissed her students eagerly. It was a Friday afternoon and why wouldn't she want to return home as soon as she could? Ryder was fortunate that his problem had let up and 'deflated' and he ran off to Jake's truck. He was excited, but still a little nervous. Sure he was an athlete and was in really good physical shape, but Ryder had always felt self-conscious about his appearance.

Ryder got to the parking lot in record time but even so, there, leaning confidently on the trunk of his truck was Ryder's hot boyfriend.

"You ready for this, tiger?" Jake winked. Ryder blushed but kept his composure.

"You bet. Jake Junior is in for one hell of a ride!" Ryder smirked.

Once they had arrived at Jake's house, and kicked their shoes off and dumped their bags in the corner by the door, their lips connected. Their hands were roaming each other's bodies frantically, searching for the point which made the other boy squirm with pleasure. Ryder found that point on Jake, the point being his neck. Ah, so Jake was a neck person. Ryder himself was more of a chest person. Just the thought of a hand being placed there was just heaven. He thanked all his stars that Jake wasn't one of the foot fetishists. Jake wriggled when Ryder's big hands found that special place on his neck. Ryder laughed as their lips disconnected, Jake shoving his warm hands up Ryder's shirt, feeling his well-kept pectorals under his palms.

Soon after, their shirts were removed and the heat was bumped up to high levels. Ryder kissed his way down Jake's body until he was kneeling in front of the boy, his teeth tugging at the waistband of his pants. Jake stroked a passionate hand through Ryder's thick hair. Ryder purred with delight and pulled Jake's pants down to his ankles. He was wearing tight underwear which highlighted his lengthy bulge perfectly. Jake wasn't lying, he was very well endowed. Ryder could not wait to get started. Jake palmed himself before hopping out of his boxers. Ryder was faced with eight inches of beauty. Long as well as thick, Ryder couldn't have dreamed of a better cock to share his first time with. Jake was amazing too, of course. Ryder began instantly and held Jake's engorged member to his lips and licked a lengthy stripe up the lengthy cock. Jake shuddered under the contact of Ryder's big, warm tongue. Ryder pressed forward until almost all of Jake's whole cock was buried inside his mouth. Ryder nose tickled against Jake's short pubic hair until all of the cock was in his mouth.

"Fuck, Ryder, that's amazing. Don't stop."

But stop Ryder did.

"I want you to fuck me. Right now. No more preparation. I'm ready." Ryder declared. Jake blinked at him but grinned.

"Awesome. Jake waddled over to his bedside table, his cock slowing him down. He pulled out a condom and unwrapped it. He handed it to Ryder, who rolled it slowly onto his manhood. Ryder stripped until his beautiful naked body was exposed to Jake.

"So fucking beautiful." Jake breathed. Ryder chuckled and pushed Jake onto his bed. Jake lay back comfortably and stroked his covered cock.

"He's waiting, darling." Jake teased playfully. Ryder straddled Jake and exhaled heavily before lowering his unprepared body onto Jake's monster cock. Ryder winced as the imminent pain kicked in.

"Are you okay, beautiful?"

"Yeah, I'm fine. I can shake it off." Ryder's daring side kicked in and he abruptly impaled himself onto the black cock underneath him. Shockwaves of pain shot through him but he bit his lip and concentrated on the equally frequent waves of pleasure that coursed through his system alongside the agony.

Ryder steeled himself and begun to make it pleasurable for Jake. He rhythmically bounced on his cock and licked his lips as the dark boy moaned in complete pleasure. Ryder knew that he wasn't going to last long. His own impressive length was leaking and he knew a few tugs would set him off. Jake must've read his mind and tugged on his leaking cock. Ryder screamed as he exploded onto Jake's chest, several ropes of cum splattering the bigger boy's pectorals and abs. Ryder continued bouncing, as Jake warned him of his impending climax.

"I'm gonna, I-I'm gonna cum!" Jake shouted as one last bounce from Ryder set him off. Thick strings of cum were shot into the condom as both teenage boys panted after their extreme orgasms.

Twenty minutes or so later, they were cuddling cutely. Jake's head was rested on Ryder's strong, masculine chest.

"I love you. So much." Jake professed.

"I love you too. I love nothing more…than your cock."

"Haha, funny. But yeah, he is amazing isn't he?"

"He pales in comparison to you."

* * *

**A/N: Wow. Jake and Ryder...Blake Jenner is beautiful and so is Jacob Artist. Third update of the day. I'm doing good. :)**


	4. Finn and Blaine: The Wild Side

Chapter 4- Finn and Blaine (The Wild Side)

**Kurt and Blaine are not together in this, just friends.**

* * *

It wasn't supposed to happen like this. In fact, it wasn't supposed to happen at all. But he was just lying there, completely stark naked on top of the covers, looking beautiful. _And straight, Blaine. _Yeah, I forgot about that. All of that went completely out of the open window as soon as I saw him. I was at a sleepover at Kurt's house and Kurt was fast asleep. It was my first time being in the house, and I didn't know where anything was. Kurt told me that if I got cold, there was another spare duvet in the airing closet. See, Kurt fell asleep before he could direct me to said closet. So there I was, stumbling around the Hummel/Hudson house when I walked directly into his bedroom. There lay Finn Hudson, my best friend's step brother (make a movie out of that, I dare you). Still to this day, I'm not at all certain why he was on top of the duvet since it was Winter and the window was slightly open, but that wasn't something that was a main priority in my head. All I wanted to do was caress that muscular chest of his and trail down to his large, thick manhood that seemed to be mocking me, just hanging down there, long and tempting. If you asked me again, I couldn't tell you when made me walk over to the sleeping teenager and give his chest gentle kisses.

My lips ghosted over his smooth, surprisingly hairless chest, and he didn't even stir. He was too deep into his nightly slumber to notice my kisses of passion. Lightly, I moved my hand down to his thighs and started to stroke along the insides. They were muscular, like an athlete's legs should be and like the rest of Finn actually was. He still didn't even move a single muscle or limb. Nothing, apart from the slow, rhythmic breathing that kept him soundly asleep. My lips found his right nipple and they covered it and sucked gently on the sometimes sensitive part of a man's body. Some are affected greatly by a touch of the nipple, and some are not at all. Finn was one of those people that didn't seem to be affected when looking at his expression, but as my hand moved to his flaccid penis, I felt a twitch. Ah, so he _was_ affected by the sucking of his nipple. I lean over to the other one to service that, but apparently that was too far. Without clambering onto the bed completely, I couldn't quite reach the other side of his body from my crouched position. I lifted one leg and tried to kind of hang from the bed, while pushing my other leg over so I could have maybe tried to climb onto the other side of his huge bed and work from there. His bed had been pushed against the wall so that was out of the question and I did not under any circumstances want my hand to leave his stirring penis for too long. It had become slightly weighty in my hand then, gaining some hardness from my actions. I reached a leg over and try to make the other follow suit, but apparently it had decided to go to sleep and not follow any commands I gave to it. It hits Finn's body and I crash down on top of him. I thought for a moment that he was going to stay asleep, but my luck had run out. His eyes shot open and he noticed what the hell was going on.

"Dude, what the hell?" Finn hissed, not angry but not happy either.

"Don't pretend you didn't like it. Finn, you're hard." I protested.

"Well, yeah, but—."

"But nothing. Just lie back and let me turn it up a notch."

"Ah, erm, sure."

_Phew! _I thought he was going to kick me out of his room. I wasted no time with the other nipple, swirling my tongue around it, eliciting a deep, rumbling moan from Finn.

"Dude, hurry." Finn rushed. I obliged, sliding down to his now fully erect penis. I sunk down onto it, tongue impacting the head and suddenly his whole cock was in my mouth. I couldn't want for him to fuck the living daylights out of me, so I didn't even stretch myself. I didn't even regret it the next morning. I lowered myself onto his proud manhood gladly and winced as the pain kicked in. Finn had his eyes closed and he was biting his lip. God, he looked so hot from that position. I still remember it now…

I had settled into the rhythm of Finn's random, wild thrusting and my riding of his huge member and it became an ecstasy like no other I'd ever felt before. It was so much better than masturbating alone in my room. I was sharing myself with someone else who wanted it too. Sure, he'd just been asleep, but he still felt the pleasure of it. I could tell because of his quiet moaning. I rocked forward so I was lying on his ripped chest, tweaking his nipples as he fucked me hard. I had to restrain myself from screaming in delight as my orgasm came and so did Finn's. Ropes of cum were shot into my ass and we stayed in that position for a minute or two, catching our breath and composing ourselves.

"That was definitely something we should do again." Finn whispered.

I nodded in the darkness, and he saw it and smiled. I had another reason to visit the Hummel/Hudson household now. Not my best friend. His brother. And his huge cock.

The following morning at breakfast was awkward, but manageable. I had stayed in Finn's room, not thinking it proper to stay in Kurt's room after that. I had thought up a lie before I went downstairs to where Kurt, Burt and Carole were already seated around the table, waiting for us.

"What happened to you, Blaine? I thought you'd gone home for a moment." Kurt asked quietly. Burt just grunted.

"Well I was looking for an extra duvet, because it was a little chilly, and I didn't know where I was going and I ended up in Finn's room. He was awake and playing Halo, so I decided to join him and we crashed shortly after. We've just woke." I lied expertly. Finn sat at the table and winked to me whilst nobody was looking. I just smiled smartly and went to sit next to Kurt and grab some already prepared toast for myself. I sent a silent message to Finn.

_Thank you for last night. Again, definitely? _

Finn just smiled, as thought he'd actually heard it.

I had had my walk on the wild side, and that had turned into many other misadventures with Finn. It was purely for pleasure though, and I was fine with that.

* * *

**A/N: There, done! Review :D xxxx**


End file.
